


Texts with Sooraya

by NotQuiteHydePark



Category: Ms. Marvel (Comics), New Mutants, New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Costumes, Developing Friendships, Gen, Islam, Knitting, Long-Distance Friendship, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotQuiteHydePark/pseuds/NotQuiteHydePark
Summary: Sooraya has friends, but she could always use more.





	Texts with Sooraya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FluffyLlamacorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyLlamacorn/gifts).



KAMALAFAN: I should probably get to bed; it’s, like, 2:30am, and there might be an AP Bio quiz this afternoon  
AMPERSAND: ok ok go to bed already. And thanks.  
KAMALAFAN: any time. I can’t imagine. Like, it’s hard enough at Coles. But I’m not—like, I’ve never been  
AMPERSAND: The Only One In The Room.  
KAMALAFAN: nods  
AMPERSAND: [steam emoji]  
KAMALAFAN: do you want me to say anything to the teachers? I mean, it’s not like they see me as an adult or anything. But some of them probably have good feelings from the time when the Youth stopped the Royal Family from—  
AMPERSAND: I know, I know. But the problem is really the ones who are, like, our generation, or close to it. Professor Kitty and Kurt and them aren’t going to be super-close to me anyway, and they just treat me like an older student: still needs training in controlling her powers, ironically bad at learning languages, great at math, whatever—it’s my [scare quotes] friends—[/scare quotes]  
KAMALAFAN: and it’s probably even harder for you, because they literally don’t—  
AMPERSAND: [bold] see [/bold] me. Bingo. But that’s who I am.  
KAMALAFAN: nods  
AMPERSAND: Kamala?  
KAMALAFAN: [sleepily] nods  
AMPERSAND: do you ever think of changing your chat name  
AMPERSAND: like, I remember when you were a really good Avengers writer and now  
KAMALAFAN: wait I’m not a good Avengers writer anymore? WTF Soor  
AMPERSAND: well one might say you have less time to write  
KAMALAFAN: (buries head in hands) Bruno has also made that point, and he didn’t even read my fic when I was writing a ton of it  
AMPERSAND: anyway now it’s like…. if your identity ever got made public it would be like you are a fan of yourself?  
KAMALAFAN: I have had that thought yes  
KAMALAFAN: still a fan (of Doreen, frinstance)  
KAMALAFAN: also I like you and believe in you (as a friend, not/ not just a fan)  
KAMALAFAN: you shouldn’t have to go through this  
KAMALAFAN: I just realized there’s someone I can ask  
AMPERSAND: you have my permission to ask but only if you first get sleep!

*

KAMALAFAN: do you have a sec  
HOWDIDYOUGETTHISNUMBER: for you definitely  
KAMALAFAN: you still talk to Sooraya, right  
HOWDIDYOUGETTHISNUMBER: yes a lot  
HOWDIDYOUGETTHISNUMBER: but we are not—  
KAMALAFAN: I know I know  
KAMALAFAN: you two got very close when you were both at the school, right?  
HOWDIDYOUGETTHISNUMBER: yes very close she is one of my favorite people  
KAMALAFAN: mine too  
HOWDIDYOUGETTHISNUMBER: I know I am so glad  
HOWDIDYOUGETTHISNUMBER: you would think it would  
KAMALAFAN: kids at Coles ask about hijabs but at least they know what they are  
KAMAFAN: sorry got ahead of myself anyway she is having a rough time rn can you plan some hangout time with Soor? I’m also introducing her to someone I think could be a good friend for her  
HOWDIDYOUGETHISNUMBER: I am planning significant hangout time with Soor anyway

*

KAMALAFAN: yeah she is a bit older than me but she’s still in school  
SKATAARHERO: [text no longer available]  
KAMALAFAN: because they all live there  
KAMALAFAN: when it started it was partly to protect them from a world that hates and  
SKATAARHERO: [text no longer available]  
KAMALAFAN: I know  
SKATAARHERO: [text no longer available]  
KAMALAFAN: she and I text about it all the time but I rly want her 2 have someone else  
KAMALAFAN: who gets her, including the way she practices  
SKATAARHER: [text no longer available]  
KAMALAFAN: yes, inshallah, I know you are, but it’s not only that, I also think you  
SKATAARHERO: [text no longer available]  
KAMALAFAN: would just get along

*

SKATAARHERO: Kamala said I shd get in touch  
AMPERSAND: if you’re who I think you are then yes def yes  
SKATAARHERO: do you know anyone in Karachi  
AMPERSAND: no you know I’m from nowhere near there but what’s it like  
SKATAARHERO: too hot but you know I lived in NJ for a bit  
AMPERSAND: yes  
SKATAARHERO: I missed chicken rolls decent chicken chutney rolls  
AMPERSAND: you basically can’t get acceptable halal chicken within 50 km of where I live and even then it’s kosher chicken kind of salty and where would I cook  
AMPERSAND: you’ve lived here you know that stuff that’s no fun can we talk ska  
SKATAARHERO: yes much ska very ska  
AMPERSAND: getting really into the music’s history/ pre-history rn 1970s hits  
SKATAARHERO: same did you know Susan Cadogan is performing again  
AMPERSAND: Susan Cadogan I’m dying here wow what’s your fav  
SKATAARHERO: do you know the song Bed of Roses by the Equators

*

AMPHIXIAN: sounds like you need to vent  
AMPERSAND: to one adult (not Professor K)  
AMPERSAND: ….  
AMPHIXIAN: no go ahead vent  
AMPERSAND: I wear what I wear because that’s who I am, that’s my part of the Ummah, that’s my decision at least right now but also it’s supposed to deflect their attention from my body and instead they just fixate like my clothes are the story and that didn’t even happen to that degree with, like, Miss Frost, and it’s not OK. So not OK. They don’t see me they don’t see the Ummah they don’t see Dari they don’t see my village they definitely don’t see sandstone-sculpture or the history of ska or composing verse or the hadith forum I’m on even they just see, like, a lot of black cloth and the flag of a country nobody outside Kabul even thinks is a country and IT’S MY DECISION asdfkjhdfsajhkdfah  
AMPHIXIAN: They should be over that by now, I know. I know.  
AMPHIXIAN: Are you still on for a movie night next time I’m on the East Coast again? Are other teachers allowed? Do you want to bring Laura?  
AMPERSAND: Already making plans with Laura. Depends what movie. Kind of want to just catch up with you though.

*

BRUNANO3: you’re a good friend to her. But there’s one thing I still don’t get. OK if I ask? Or is it like one more Ask a Muslim thing?  
KAMALAFAN: ask  
BRUNANO3: the niqab-abaya combo is basically a Gulf States thing, right? why do that rather than, like, just hijabi?  
KAMALAFAN: glad you asked me not her but you’ll like the answer  
BRUNANO3:….  
KAMALAFAN: it’s for her powers. If they’re coming from under a garment like that there’s no way an opponent can see where the sand is coming from, and it is a lot easier for her to regather herself after a combat move. She tried out a burqa in some Danger Room stuff—she told me about it just recently, you and I were like in middle school at the time?! remember she’s a bit older than us—and it was just, like, felt wrong and bad for her combat moves  
KAMALAFAN: apparently when you do an abaya + niqab with unstable molecules it shapes itself to your body in a fight and then re-forms to follow all the modesty rules when you relax, it’s kind of neat to learn about, there’s all this materials science involved  
KAMALAFAN: I said materials science why are you not absolutely fascinated  
KAMALAFAN: Bruuuuunoooooo where did you go

*

CESSILHG: I just heard from Hank really good news  
AMPERSAND: whut  
CESSILHG: the tests came back and I haven’t been poisoning our friends after all  
CESSILHG: organic mercury is self-sealing, same properties as Piotr’s organic steel—like, I could kiss someone when I’m all powered up and it wouldn’t poison them  
CESSILHG: could and might  
CESSILHG: are you awake  
AMPERSAND: go ahead and kiss that person Cessily I am happy for you and your good choices and your good biochem news  
CESSILHG: I’m just so excited and relieved  
CESSILHG: also the thing you wrote last year about combat training and tactics for non-solid shapeshifters was so so useful for me TYSM  
CESSILHG: should I join West Coast Avengers  
CESSILHG: OK, got it, I’ll text in the morning, sorrrrrry

*

SKATAARHERO: but not Urdu  
AMPERSAND: no, sorry, Persian but not Urdu  
SKATAARHERO: I’ll wait and tell you when that novel has been translated OK  
AMPERSAND: if you think I really need to read it I know a guy  
SKATAARHERO: who do you OH that guy  
AMPERSAND: this is the thing though  
AMPERSAND: you know how old people are constantly asking people our age to install their internet and fix their stuff and debug their programs and come with them to buy phones  
SKATAARHERO: we’re not quite the same age but yes def I know what you mean  
AMPERSAND: I think he’s like that but with translations  
AMPERSAND: seriously what percentage of his social interactions are “Doug, I’m so sorry, can you be a good friend and tell me what this says, it is an instruction manual written in Old Low Kree” “Doug! my dude! have a new job and the client has been backchanneling in Thai can you tell me whether we are being undercut” “Doug I have this Finnish project for school” I bet he feels used  
SKATAARHERO: do you get any of that nonsense yourself  
AMPERSAND: amusingly I am really bad at learning any languages I did not know before my powers emerged: I have basically Dari Arabic and English and that’s it

*

HOWDIDYOUGETTHISNUMBER: movie night is Wednesday, correct? are we coming to my apartment? Gabby will almost certainly stay with Wade, so we will be able to watch something she would not enjoy  
AMPERSAND: Wade babysits wtf Laura  
HOWDIDYOUGETTHISNUMBER: She babysits him, to be honest. Sometimes I believe she prevents him from stabbing people who should not be stabbed, and they gorge on Doritos, and watch the absolute worst American animation from the 1970s. You do not want to see it.  
AMPERSAND: I don’t  
AMPERSAND: I want to see a movie with you I like our plan  
AMPERSAND: or two movies, since Xi’an’s coming to NY too  
HOWDIDYOUGETTHISNUMBER: I would be happy to catch up with Xi’an

*

HOWDIDYOUGETTHISNUMBER: am I correct in thinking that we are meeting up in Brooklyn tonight before movie night?  
AMPERSAND: yes you are  
AMPHIXIAN: same do you want me with you  
HOWDIDYOUGETTHISNUMBER: might help, won’t take long

*

KAMALAFAN: I’m sure this has absolutely nothing to do with anyone we know but it came up in Current Events class this morning  
KAMALAFAN: “ICE Agents Get an Unwanted Day Off. (Special to the New York Times.) Brooklyn-based agents and drivers for the US Immmigrations and Customs Enforcement agency were told to stay home today and tomorrow as they could do none of their work: at some point Wednesday night every automobile engine and almost every desktop computer in their main vehicle depot and central office for the Brooklyn was rendered permanently unusable. “I’ve never seen anything like it,” said ICE’s Assistant Chief for Technology James Q. Wilson. “It was like centuries of erosion had corroded all the parts in one night. All the vans’ engines and tailpipes looked like driftwood. We’re not going to be deporting anyone for quite a while.”  
BRUNANO3: you are being called on in class right now

*

AMPERSAND: I would enjoy another movie night  
AMPHIXIAN: agreed  
HOWDIDYOUGETTHISNUMBER: was what I said about sand between your toes funny now I fear that it was mean  
AMPERSAND: no it was great  
AMPIHIXIAN: can I pick the movie next time

*

AMPHIXIAN: What Would Magneto Do  
AMPERSAND: pretty much  
HOWDIDYOUGETTHISNUMBER: so much  
AMPHIXIAN: I mean from when he was our teacher obv not from when he got sick  
AMPERSAND: understood  
HOWDIDYOUGETTHISNUMBER: Xi’an were you present when he saved Kitty  
AMPERSAND: I have heard that story (not from him or from her) it is so amazing

*

KAMALAFAN: THEY CAME IN THE MAIL TODAY how did you do that? TYSM!  
AMPERSAND: what came  
KAMALAFAN: the scarves the scarves the scarves  
AMPERSAND: both of them?  
KAMALAFAN: YES the rainbow one and the green-on-green one  
AMPERSAND: that’s us  
KAMALAFAN: I didn’t even know you could knit! I know lots of mutants knit but didn’t know you were one of the knitter crew  
KAMALFAN: a knitpicker a knitwitness  
AMPERSAND: actually technically I don’t  
AMPERSAND: not with my hands  
KAMALAFAN: what even  
AMPERSAND: this is amazing and new  
AMPERSAND: you know how you can sometimes pick up a skill from someone who doesn’t quite have that skill herself  
KAMALAFAN: I know I know  
AMPERSAND: so Laura knits, right? she has all these patterns-- and Rachel doesn’t knit  
KAMALAFAN: right  
AMPERSAND: but Rachel has TK  
AMPERSAND: and this is amazing Rachel has been teaching me how TK  
AMPERSAND: can be used to manipulate small objects and move stuff around, it’s like having fifty plus fingers  
AMPERSAND: and she showed me how to use my powers so that I can do that with parts of my sand body too  
AMPERSAND: I am yr desert girl with fifty plus ultrafine fingers  
AMPERSAND: and 24 dexterity and if you give me a pattern I can make anything at all not literally but that’s how it feels it’s still new it’s so great  
AMPERSAND: Kazaka allahu khairan  
KAMALAFAN: Baraka allhahu fika that’s so cool  
AMPERSAND: I made Gabby a hat!

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the Red Dagger arc in Ms Marvel but before New Mutants: Dead Souls: canon compliant so far as I know. Not Muslim myself and not raised with it, just another fan who thinks Sooraya deserves more love. If you find mistakes either in comics canon or in how Islamic practice is handled, please let me know! (Also, abolish ICE.)
> 
> Part of the fun for those who already know canon is or should be figuring out the handles, but for those who want the handles:  
> s  
> p  
> o  
> i  
> l  
> e  
> r  
> s  
> b  
> e  
> l  
> o  
> w
> 
>  
> 
> AMPERSAND: Sooraya (because she amps sand)  
> KAMALAFAN: Kamala  
> HOWDIDYOUGETTHISNUMBER: Laura Kinney  
> AMPHIXIAN: Xi'an Coy Manh  
> SKATAARHERO: Red Dagger (kataar is "dagger" in Urdu)  
> CESSILHG: Cessily Kincaid (Mercury)  
> BRUNANO3: Kamala's friend Bruno (likes chemistry)


End file.
